Sailor Venus (anime)
Sailor Venus ' is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System. She is the fifth and last of the Inner Senshi to join the group but the first to transform and battle the Dark Kingdom. Her civilian identity is Minako Aino. Her attacks are based around love, light and possibly metal and iron. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Sailor Venus is one of the Solar System Sailor Senshi, as well as one of Princess Serenity's guardians, and the ''de jure leader of the Inner Senshi. Appearance |-|Sailor V= Sailor V was the first Senshi form Minako could take on. Sailor V was a decoy Senshi form used by Minako in order to fool the Dark Kingdom into thinking that she was the Princess; although it's never mentioned that she was doing this, it is a possibility. She was able to assume this transformation before she joined forces with the rest of the Inner Senshi. Sailor V's fuku was different than the other Senshi's fuku. In place of a tiara, she wore a red mask, but unlike her manga counterpart, there is no crescent moon on her forehead. Instead of a leotard, she wore a sleeveless midriff shirt with red accents on the sides that sometime revealed her stomach. She wore a white choker with a crescent moon, her collar was navy blue with two red stripes. Her shoulder pads were white, armor-like, shoulder guards, her bow was red while the center of her front bow was orange, and her gloves were like Sailor Venus's: white with orange elbow fittings. Her skirt was blue with a red border, her back bow was blue, her shoes were blue with ankle straps, and her red ribbon from her civilian form was carried over into her Senshi form. |-|Sailor Venus= Sailor Venus was the first'' true Senshi form that Minako was able to transform into (as Sailor V was basically a decoy Senshi). Minako is able to transform into Sailor Venus in the first, R, S, and the first half of the SuperS ''season in the anime. As Sailor Venus, she wore the standard Senshi fuku. The dominant color of her fuku was orange while the accent colors were yellow and navy blue. Her choker, collar, the center of her front bow, the elbow fittings on her gloves, skirt, shoes, and earrings were orange; the gem on her tiara and her back bow were yellow and her front bow was navy blue. She had one stripe on her collar, and her shoes were orange heels with ankle straps. Also, her red hair bow from her civilian form was also carried over into her Senshi form. |-|Super Sailor Venus= Super Sailor Venus was the second and final Senshi form Minako was able to transform into. She is able to transform into Super Sailor Venus in the second half of the ''SuperS ''season and the ''Sailor Stars ''season. After she gained her "Super" upgrade from Pegasus, her choker had a gold star attached to it, her collar had one stripe, the bottom of her shoulder pads became translucent, her back bow was enlarged and lengthened, the center of her front bow was a heart, and her earrings became a darker color. Also, like her previous Senshi form, her red hair bow was carried over into her Senshi form. Biography '''Prior to the Anime Sailor Venus was the very first Sailor Guardian who was able to access her powers, even before Sailor Moon. Six months before Episode 42, she traveled to London, England after hearing reports of Dark Kingdom activity there. In London, she met Katarina, who was chasing a youma in disguise. The youma took a young girl hostage and Minako transformed into Sailor V and quickly destroyed the youma, freeing the little girl. After that encounter, Katarina and Minako became best friends and treated each other as sisters, to the point where Minako even shared her identity as Sailor V with her and introduced her love interest, Alan. The three went on many outings together, though both Alan and Katarina were unaware of Minako's feelings towards the man. Later, Katarina and Sailor V investigated a harbor warehouse. As soon as Sailor V stepped inside the building, a criminal threw a hand grenade at Sailor V, blowing up the place. .Katarina thought she died in the fire, so she sought comfort in the arms of Alan, who had arrived on the scene immediately after the explosion. Sailor V had not died: she had managed to escape to a nearby alley. When she saw her two friends embracing, she realized that they were in love. Minako never told her friends that she was alive, and she quietly left England, thinking that it would somehow be better for the couple. Only by Episode 42 did she forgive Katarina. ''Sailor Moon Throughout the first season, Sailor Venus had made a name for herself as Sailor V prior to Usagi becoming Sailor Moon. She joined the Senshi shortly after all the Rainbow Crystals had been discovered. She rescued the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask from a trap set by the Dark Kingdom generals, Zoisite and Kunzite. From that point, she joined the other Sailor Senshi in their fight against the Dark Kingdom. When heading to D Point to face Metaria, after losing two companoins, Sailor Venus prevented the remaining DD Girls from capturing Sailor Moon but was caught herself. She used her Crescent Beam at point blank range to kill one of them, but at the expense of her own life. Her spirit as well as the spirits of the other Senshi encouraged Sailor Moon to continue to the Dark Kingdom headquarters and they helped Princess Serenity destroy Metaria and Beryl once and for all, causing them all to come back to life as normal people with no memory as Senshi as well as the other Senshi as allies. [[Sailor Moon R|'Sailor Moon R']] Two months later, a new enemy arrived on earth. Minako became Sailor Venus once more, after she and the other Senshi regained their memories from Luna, and joined the fight against new enemies, Ail, An, and their Cardian Monsters. When Sailor Venus was protecting a school bus filled with toddlers from a Cardian, she developed the power, Crescent Beam Shower. Sailor Moon S Sailor Moon SuperS Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Powers Transformations *Venus Power, Make Up *Venus Star Power, Make Up *Venus Crystal Power, Make Up Attacks *Crescent Beam *Crescent Beam Shower *Venus Love-Me Chain *Sailor Kick *Hissatsu Love-Me Moon Chain *Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots *Venus Love and Beauty Shock Items 'Transformation Items' *Transformation Pen *Star Power Stick *Crystal Change Rod 'Other Items' *Mask *Communicator Trivia *In episode 10 of ''Sailor Moon R, Sailor Venus' pose is seen with a new background, which was the painting The Birth of Venus, by Sandro Botticelli. The background was only seen in that episode due to it relating to the episode and Sailor Venus. * The difference between the symbol used in the anime and the symbol used in the manga is that the transforming sign has a heart instead of a circle. * The episode explaining her past was banned in the DiC English dub, so its unknown if her past is even canon in the original dub. Gallery For images of the anime incarnation of Sailor Venus, please see Sailor Venus (anime)/Image Gallery. Videos es:Sailor Venus pl:Czarodziejka z Wenus Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo